


The animal within

by TheWildOmega



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel William Stryker looked down from the watch room high above the isolated room below. The man who he could not even describe as fully man roared out and slammed into the twelve foot thick concrete wall. His metal claws slashing at the wall. Looking up he saw as the man stared at him with his lips pulled back into a snarl. “How does he know we are up here, the glass is double sided.” One of the other members of the research base said as he stood beside Stryker. “He doesn’t have to see us he can sense us. Smell us. Hear us… Isn’t that right Wolverine?” He said and smirked when the mutant growled. “We haven’t been able to get him to cooperate. If he doesn’t calm down we will not be able to control him.” Not taking his eyes off of the man Stryker raised his chin, “Then we find him a weakness.”

The small woman screamed and thrashed as the two men dragged her towards the large metal door. “NO! NO! LET ME GO!” She whimpered, but they did nothing to help her. Coming to a stop they held her tightly as another came forward to open the door in front of them. Once the door was opened the two men quickly threw her inside before slamming the door shut behind her. Groaning the female pulled herself up to look around the room she had been thrown in. It was dark and cold. From what she could tell the floor and walls were both made of concrete. Going to stand she heard a low growl and halted her movements. Taking a deep breath she let out a whimper when the strong smell of an alpha male filled her. Looking into the far corner she saw as a figure stepped forward and couldn’t help from letting out a whimper.

Sniffing the air the wolverine gave a growl and moved closer to the Omega female in his cage. She was small, normal for her breed but he could tell she had not had a decent meal in a while, the same as himself. She was dressed in nothing but a hospital gown that ended just above her knees. The thing that got the wolverine's attention the most was the strong smell of her heat. Holding a low growl he stalked closer to her. He could tell she was trembling and moved to sit in front of her.

Y/n never took her eyes from the nude male, she could easily tell was an alpha and knew better than to test him. She stayed completely still as he moved to sit in front of her. When his hand moved forward she flinched before feeling him run his fingertips across her cheek. Giving a whimper when a wave of her heat came at his touch she lowered her head. Hearing the sound from her the wolverine gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. Meeting his brown eyes she felt tears roll down her cheek.  "No." He said in a rough voice. Not sure what he meant her eyes drifted away from his for a second before snapping back when he pulled her to him. 

Grabbing her arms he easily lifted her into his lap. He could feel her shaking with fear. Moving to sniff at her neck she again let out a whimper. She soon stopped when she heard the deep purr in his chest. Smirking he kept purring while he studied her. He could smell the clean scent on her skin telling him she had been bathed recently. Trailing his hands up her arms to her shoulders he went to remove her gown. When she went to push him away he pulled back his lips into a snarl. Gripping the material in his hands he ripped it down the middle and removed it from her body.

Y/n now sat in his lap bare along with him. She felt as more tears fell from her eyes at the embarrassment. "No." Wolverine said as he saw her crying again. Pulling her close he nuzzled into her neck and licked the skin making her gasp. Humming he ran his nose up to her jaw before placing light kisses on the skin. Holding her chin he made sure she couldn't pull away from him again. Glancing at her eyes he pushed his lips to her own roughly. It took him no time at all to shove his tongue into her mouth and taste her. She whined into his mouth and felt as he moved his hand from her jaw to the back of her head and neck, holding her to him. Placing her hands on his chest she heard him give a warning growl, to not push him. When she did nothing but rub her hands down to his abdomen he hummed, telling her that was okay. Breaking from her mouth he heard her breath in and moved to lick back down to her neck. Licking and nipping at the thin skin with his sharp teeth. Grabbing handfulls of her ass he carried her over to the matress of the floor in the far corner. Pushing her to lie on her back he followed to hover above her. Animal or not Wolverine was careful not to place much of his heavy form on her. Running his hands up her arms he felt something around her right wrist and snapped his head up to look at it. Seeing a metal chain around her wrist he snarled. Unsheathing one of his claws he saw her try to yet again move away from him.

Her eyes looked back and forth between the metal claw and his eyes. He saw fear in her eyes, more fear than before. Wolverine was an alpha male he wanted his female to fear him enough to obey him but not so much that she feared for her life. Purring to her he slowly moved the claw to her arm holding the limb still when she tried to pull it away. Carefull sliding the blade in between her skin and the chain he looked at her eyes before flicking his wrist upwards. Y/n smiled when the chain fell from her body. Seeing her smile he let out an amused huff and let the claw slide back into his knuckle. He watched as she timidly moved her shaking hand to his hand. Lacing her fingers with his own she rubbed the area where she had seen the claw disappear at. 

Pushing her hand back down to the bed he looked down to make sure she was truely bare beneath him. Seeing nothing but her pale skin he hummed and moved to settle himself between her legs. Y/n could feel his overly large member resting against her stomach and shudered at just how much it was going to hurt when he claimed her. Her thoughts were soon forgoten when she felt him start to lick down her body. "Ahh." She gasped when he suckled at her nipple biting it a little before doing the same to the other. 

The wolverine continued to explore his new territory. Observing the way she would react to different touches he made. Trailing his fingers between her legs he ran one of the digits over her pink lips. When she flinched away he gave another growl and smacked the side of her thigh. Hearing her cry out he glanced at her face before continuing. Running the finger up and down her slit a few times before pushing forward to feel her wetness cover his fingers. Smiling at how responsive she was to him he placed the tip of his finger at her entrance.

Y/n felt as if her body was on fire, the heat raging now. When he placed his finger at her hot entrance she couldn't help from whimpering as the need to mate filled her. She was surprised when he removed his finger and kneeled between her thighs. "What is he doing he was supposed to be mating her!" She asked herself. Looking into his eyes she saw amusement. Furrowing her brows she gave a small growl of her own before kicking on his chest making him fall backwards. 

Wolverine clinched his jaw and growled out as he fell to the floor. Glaring back at her he saw her swallow hard as she realized what she had done. Shrinking inward she yelped out when he grabbed her ankle and snatched her to him. Throwing her over his lap he smacked her bare ass cheek making her cry out. This went on for four more times until he threw her back down onto the bed, this time on her stomach. 

Holding down her wrists in one hand he growled into her neck. Moving his free hand down between her legs he spread her slick around and rubbed some on his cock. Placing the tip of his cock at her entrance he held her hip with one hand and her hands with the other. "Beg." He growled and heard as she whimpered. "BEG!" He command and felt as she let out a shaky breath. "Please..." She whispered "please what?!" He said in a deep voice wanting more "please... claim me.. as yours." Hearing a purr she felt him lick the side of her cheek. "Mine." He said before thrusting his hips forward. 

Y/n screamed out as he entered her and tried anything to go away from him. Feeling her try and escape wolverine was quick to bite down into the nape of her neck. His sharp teeth braking the skin he locked his jaw, she wasn't going anywhere. Feeling his claim over her she whimpered and layed her face flat on the bed, fully submitting to him, her alpha.

The wolverine smiled around her flesh, purring at her acceptance. Pushing in to the hilt he allowed her the time to adjust. When he thought she was ready he pulled out of her before slamming back in making her whimper. Keeping a hard yet slow pace he felt as her body was jolted forward with every thrust of his hips. 

Y/n cried out when he moved his hand from her hip to rub her clit. She screamed and moaned as her body was forced into climax. When the wolverine felt her muscles convulse around his cock he groaned but held his own orgasm off. Letting go of her neck he pulled back to look at her, seeing the blood rolling down her throat from where he had bit her. Pulling out of her he heard as she whined and smirked. Flipping her onto her back he looked at her face to see her eyes lidded. Spreading her legs he looked down at her slightly swollen pussy. Seeing the glistening wetness he growled in arousal. Rubbing his thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves she flinched away and whimpered. Giving her a warning glare he settled himself to lay down. Throwing both of her legs over his shoulders he licked up her slit with the flat of his tongue. "Ahhh." She cried out. This time when his tongue licked up her slit he slipped it inside of her lips and flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. He held her to his face while he lapped up the sweet juice coming from her. When her hips would buck away from him he would dig his fingertips into her skin as a warning. Soon she was screaming in another orgasm and spasming. When her legs became limp he looked up to see her eyes fluttering.

With a predatory growl he crawled back up her body. Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him as he entered her, to make her see who truly owned her. Wolverine smirked as her back arched off the bed and gasp out something incoherent, this is how he wanted her. To be so high on sex that she was lost for words. That all she could think about was her alpha's cock fucking her. "Mmmm." He growled when he entered her fully. Pulling his hips back he kept his eyes on her when he snapped back into her. She cried out with every move he made now her pussy so sensitive from the constant attention. She could feel the burning sensation on her inner thighs were his beard had rubbed her raw. When he bit down on the mound of her breast she went to cry out only for her voice to be hoarse. 

Unlatching from her breast he smiled when he felt her licking at his neck and chest, whining for his knot. It turned him on to know that her omega nature was taking over, that she didn't want but needed to be claimed, to be knotted by him. He knew she was a virgin before him and knew not what her body craved but he was going to teach her. Pushing his lips to hers he forced her to taste herself on his mouth and heard as she gave a feral whine. This whine wasn't like the ones before this one screamed for him to take her. Feeling the base of his cock grow he thrusted into her as much as possible, forcing the thick bulge into her core. When he felt it lock behind her pelvic bone she screamed out in another orgasm and forced him into his own climax. The wolverine roared out as he filled her with his seed. Rocking his hips into her pelvic bone at a slow pace, working his cum into her womb. When he felt her body finally go limp under him he knew he had completely claimed her, that her body now belonged to him. When he was done he licked up the small amount of blood still leaking from her neck and rolled them over to their sides. He heard as she whimpered out in her sleep and was careful not to pull on her anymore than he had to. The animal in him was satisfied now, he knew he had complete control over her, his female. Feeling her nuzzle into his chest he gave a small smile and layed his head down to sleep.

Above them in the watch tower Stryker smiled. His plan had worked he had given the wolverine a weakness. Now they would begin the experiment...


	2. Chapter 2

In the cold dark concrete room two feral mutants layed on the thin mattress in the corner. Wolverine breathe deeply as he calmed down from the last mating session. He could feel the animal in him calming as well, the wolverine backing away to leave Logan. Making him more aware and concern for her well being. It was only the second day of his new female's heat. The said omega layed with her back pressed to his chest while his large knot held them together. He listened carefully to the humans above them. He could hear the shuffling of paper and the typing of keys of a keyboard. He growled internally knowing they had watched the mating, had seen his female.

 Feeling her begin to stir he looked down at her small form. When she went to pull away from him she cryed out as the knot pulled on her sore pussy. "Stay." He told her pulling her back to lay against his chest. "My side hurts..." She whimpered softly and heard him let out a sigh. Holding her tightly with one arm he rolled them over to face the other way so that it would give her other side a time to rest, but made sure she was still facing the wall, he would block the others view of her as much as possible "Better?" he grunted and felt her nod. He could feel how tense her body was and could smell her fear. They had matted at least five times now and she was still embarresed around him. Lifting his hand he saw her flinch and slowed his movements. Bringing his hand to her cheek he stroked the soft flesh.

After a few mintutes he felt her begin to relax a bit. "What's your name?" he asked feeling her breathing slow. "y/n." she anwsered. "Y/n... mmm. Sweet little name." He purred, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. They were quiet for a time until he heard her soft voice, "what's your name?" She asked and felt as he took in a deep breath. "Depends, some call me Logan most call me wolverine." "What do you want me to call you?" She asked "don't most of your breed call their mates alpha... I'm not going to hurt ya darling. You obey me and we won't have a problem."  

They layed quietly for a while and soon they were able to separate. Slipping from her he heard her suck in air and purred. Once she was calm he stood and paced the cell to stretch his legs. Looking over to the omega he saw her sitting on the bed rubbing at her sore legs. He watched as her face contorted into one of pain when she went to stand. Going to her he helped her up, holding her weight easily in his side. Guiding her around he helped her get the strength back in her legs. "Is it always like this?" She asked in a soft voice. "You're the first omega I've ever claimed... I think. It should get better with time. It only hurts this bad because it's your first time." He told her. "What do you mean you think?"

Sighing he went to tell her that he had no memory when he heard a shuffling of keys. Growling he bared his teeth towards the door, pushing her to the bed behind him. Standing in front of her he growled and unsheathed his claws as the room was filled with soldiers. They all aimed their guns at the two mutants ready to fire. The wolverine wasn't so worried about himself, he would heal but the female behind him, his mate wouldn't. Hearing a clinking of shoes he looked to see Stryker walk into the room. Going to attack the man he halted when a gun went off and he heard a scream.

Snapping his eyes to her he saw her withering in pain and he growled loudly at the man that had hurt his female. "Now now wolverine, are you going to cooperate?" Stryker asked with a smirk. "Go fuck yourself." The wolverine growled before he began cutting down the men. During the commotion a of the men had moved over to grab y/n. "No no!" She cried getting his attention. He gave a loud roar and went to charge when he saw them dragging her away. "Help, alpha help please!" She cried kicking and thrashing in their hold. 

Going to help her he was quickly held down making him even more angry. He roared when she was pulled from his sight. He heard as she screamed and cried out, it becoming further down the hall. "It would have been so much easier if you would just do as we said." Stryker said before leaving the room. With a hard kick from one of the soldiers he was out.

Waking up wolverine became alert when he heard the whimpers of his female. Looking around the room he didn't see her anywhere. Looking up to the watch tower he heard the sound coming from a speaker. Snarling he saw the light turn on revealing Stryker standing there. "She is in pain Logan... If the facts about you feral mutants are true if an Omega female doesn't matter while in heat she will die... Is that something you want?" He asked, his voice confidant.  Growling wolverine ran his hands over his face, her cries becoming more desperate. Knowing he had to something he let out a sigh, "being me my Omega!" He roared making Stryker smile.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Wolverine waited impatiently for his Omega to be brought back to him. When the doors opened and she was shoved in he made sure to quickly go to her side. She was curled into a ball withering in pain. Smelling the air he could tell she was now at the peak of her heat. Moving his arms under her knees and neck he lifted her up and carried her over to the mattress. She whimpered when he let her go. Sitting beside her he didn't even get time to register before she was crawling bank into his arms. He moved his hands to keep her balanced and gave an approving growl when she began licking and kissing his neck and chest. The animal in him enjoyed how much she desired him. He knew her omega nature was in full control, she would do anything to get him to knot her.

Letting her lead for now he layed on his back with one of his arms behind his head. He watched her carefully as she kissed down to his hard member. Looking at him for permission he rubbed the back of her head and closed his eyes when she wrapped her small hand around it, timidly she moved to take the head into her mouth. Sucking gently at first she looked at his face to see him calm. Taking him deeper into her throat she moaned around the hard muscle that felt like it was covered in velvet. When his hand tightened into her hair he felt her tense.

Opening his eyes a small amount he looked down at the arousing sight. His female was on her knees bent over with her lips wrapped around his cock that was deep in her throat. Not being able to stand it anymore he pushed her head down the rest of the way, he felt as she gagged and tried to get away from him. With a loud grunt he filled her belly with his seed. When he was done he let her pop off, gasping for air. She could taste the small amount of his cum that had been left in her mouth  when he raised his hand to her lip he whipped up the small amount on her chin, bringing his finger to her mouth. "Suck." He command and watched as she quickly obeyed, sucking the last little bit from his finger.

Grabbing her upper arms he flipped her over to lay on her back. Holding her down he ran his knuckles over her soft skin. Leaning forward he sniffed at her skin, smelling other males on her he snarled and looked to see her afraid. "Did they touch you?" He asked and saw her quickly shake her head no. Cutting his eyes at her he spread her legs and bent down to smell her sex. Licking up her slit she gasped and bucked her hips. Tasting no one but himself he gave an approving growl. Placing a finger at her entrance he pushed in making her cry out, curling the digit he worked her up to get climax before pulling away earning a desperate whine from his female. 

Smirking he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. Before pinning her under him. Holding her hands down beside her head he slammed his member into her core making her scream out in both pain and pleasure. Licking at his claiming mark he grinned his hips into her ass. Nipping at her skin with his sharp teeth he heard her let out a whine in fear. "Shhh it's alright. It won't hurt much longer." He purred to her. Feeling his knot begin to grow he pushed in as far as he could, locking his bulge behind her pelvic bone he filled her with his cum. Sinking his teeth into her neck over the current mark he heard as she cried out in pain. 

Feeling her wither under him he held right to her neck with his teeth. When she went limp from her exhausting orgasm he released her flesh from his mouth. Looking down at her he felt guilty when he saw the deep dark wounds he had caused her. It worried him to see it bleeding more than the other day. Rubbing his nose up her cheek he purred her name but she didn't wake up. "Omega wake up." He said in a harsher voice but she still didn't move. Rolling them over to their sides he listened, "fuck!" He yelled when he realized her heart beat was slower than before. Bringing his own wrist up he unsheathed one of his claws and slit his wrist. With his blood dripping he quickly brought it to her mouth before his healing factor kicked in. "Drink. Mate drink." He said in a soft voice laying his forehead against her shoulder. 

When she began sucking on his skin he let out a sigh of relief. When the wound on her neck was beginning to heal he pulled his wrist from her mouth, not wanting his mark to go away. When she whined and tried to grab his arm he purred, " that's enough, sleep my mate." He told her and smiled when she obeyed, letting him lay her hands by her side. 

Wrapping his arm around her he held her breast in his palm and wrapped his legs around one of hers, ensuring he wouldn't accidently pull on her. Licking at the wound on her neck to clean it he stopped his movements when he heard the door open. Growling over his shoulder at the intruder he saw it to be stryker. "I see you are enjoying your gift." He said nodding his head towards the woman currently attached to his cock. "I just wanted to let you know that out deal will be filled as soon as her heat is over. After that you allow us to do the experiment..." He said making the wolverine's temper flare, "and if I don't?" He growled and see Stryker shake his head and chuckle, "then I will do it to her. Tell me wolverine, do you think she would survive?.... The choice is yours." With that the Colonel left the room.

Turning back to his mate the wolverine nuzzled his nose into her hair. Letting her scent calm him he thought about what was to come. He would not allow them to hurt her, he had to do whatever he could to keep her safe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wolverine held his mate tight in his arms as he listened to her slow breathing. Her heat had passed and she was now completely exhausted. She had been sleeping for a good while before he had woken her so she would eat the small tray of food that had been slid into the room. After she had eaten some of the food he had not been surprised when she went back to sleep. Being matted to someone was a whole new experience, he felt the constant need to care for her to nurture her. He wondered if she felt the strong connection as well. Looking her over he could tell she was young, knowing Stryker she most likely wasn't even legal yet. Just thinking about the man made his blood boil. He knew it wouldn't be long and the man would be coming to collect him. Stroking the side of her hip he closed his eyes, he had to find a way to get them out of here. 

Hearing the door open wolverine's eyes popped open and he growled, waking up his female in the process. Turing around he saw Stryker standing there with at least ten guards. Hearing the omega whimper he looked back at her. "It's okay. Mate stay." he said licking lightly at the claiming mark on her neck. Standing he slowly made his way over to the men, coming before them he stopped and held in his growl when they placed the collar around his neck and then wrists, making sure he couldn't use his claws against them. Meeting Stryker's face he saw him give a smile before nodding to the other men. When they advanced towards his female Wolverine snarled and went to attack them only to be pinned to the ground. "No! NO!" Y/n screamed as they grabbed her. Seeing small fangs elongate in her mouth and her nails turn into sharp claws. Wolverine thrashed under them at seeing his mate like that, when she was pinned to the ground beside him he looked into her bright yellow eyes to see tears welling up in them. When she tried to get away one of the men hit her over the back of the head making her pass out. Hearing a lock he watched as she was lifted up and thrown over one of the men's shoulder. They had bound her ankles and hands behind her making it impossible for her to escape even if she was conscious.

Snarling he glared at Stryker, "We Had a Deal!" he growled making the man cock his head to the side and nod to the others to take her away. Getting pulled his feet he pulled with all his might to get to his mate. "Now Logan we can't have her getting pregnant... at least not until we know how to control you. After the experiment is a success on you then I will allow you to breed her." He said his voice making Wolverine shake with anger. "So what you can make my cubs into weapons as well?!" he roared and saw as the man gave a chuckle. Walking closer to him Stryker got face to face with the animal, "Exactly." he smiled before walking away with the solders dragging the wolverine behind them.

Waking up Wolverine found himself in water. Pulling on his arms and legs he found them to be held in place by thick straps. A mask was over his mouth and nose giving him air while other wires were hooked to him. Looking around he knew he had to be in a tank of sorts as he saw all the other people walking around on the other side of the glass. Seeing a man walk up to the glass he growled and pulled on the restraints. Smiling the man held up a screen of sorts. Looking at the screen he saw a woman. She was strapped to a table with cords hooked up to her. The wolverine knotted his brows at the woman, he felt as if he knew her. When his head began to ache he tensed and trashed in the water. Suddenly it came back to him, that woman was his mate. They had taken her. Stryker. Growling he pulled on the scraps. 

Outside of the tank Stryker smiled at the mutant inside the tank. Looking at the tablet he saw as the woman screamed. "How is experiment going on the female?" he asked the group of scientist and saw as they shook their heads."We have yet to figure out what connects the two sir. Whenever she is induced to pain he seems to react." "Hmmm. we may be able to use that to our advantage. Bring her here." he said and saw as two solders went to go collect the woman. Looking back at the Wolverine he smiled. When he heard the small whimpers of the woman behind him he glanced back at her before flipping the switch, turning on the Wolverine's speaker so he could hear them. 

As soon as the cries of his female hit him Wolverine again began to thrash. "Alright Wolverine. Now you are going to clam down for us." Stryker said in a cocky tone but only managed to make the animal angrier. Lifting his chin Stryker sighed, looking to one of the men he nodded his head and heard a loud smack as she was struck across the face. Growling Wolverine glared at the man, "Now tell me what your purpose is." Stryker said, When the wolverine said nothing Stryker again shook his head, Time to go to more drastic measures." he said to himself before walking over to the solder by the woman and whispering something in his ear. 

Wolverine watched carefully as Stryker said something to the solder making him give a smile. Seeing Stryker face him once again he kept his eyes on his omega. Seeing the man move closer to y/n and place his hands on her shoulders he clinched his fists. When the man's hands moved down to grope at her breasts under the hospital gown she let out a sob. Pulling at the binding he met her fear filled eyes as the man's hands moved lower on her body. When the man cupped her sex she cried out in fear and Wolverine lost it. Unsheathing his claws he gave a loud roar and ripped his hands out of the straps, tearing the skin from his hands. He didn't register the pain as he slashed at the glass tank, breaking the thick glass. Falling from the tank he ripped the mask from his face and snarled up at the people in the room. Stryker looked in shock as the Wolverine was released. "Shoot Him!" he yelled. Seeing the man grab y/n Wolverine pounced, cutting the man down. Lifting y/n into his arms he felt her wrap her bound hands around his neck. Seeing the solders go to shoot he turned around and ran down the hall. Feeling some of the bullets hit his back he groaned but kept running. Making random Turns he tried to find a way out of the place. Going through a door he held up his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light of the sun. Looking around he saw they were in a very cold place and snow covered the ground. "Alpha there coming." She cried into his neck. Breathing hard he began to panic. Looking out he saw a cliff with water at the bottom. Hearing the sound of running behind him he held onto her tight and ran towards the cliff. "NOOO!" he heard Stryker yell as he jumped over the side of the cliff. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wolverine kicked his feet in the water as hard as he could, trying to keep their heads above the water. They floated down the rapids away from the likes of stryker and his experiments. y/n coughed and gasped for air as the harsh water pulled and pushed them around. Looking down the river more Wolverine saw a waterfall coming up and tightened his hold on his female, "Hold on tightly to me!" He yelled over the water and felt as she tightened her hands around his neck. Falling over the side of the waterfall he sheathed his claws into the rock side. With the water falling behind them he got a chance to look around. Seeing a small cave of sorts behind the falls he pulled out one set of his claws agter the other, climbing over to it. Once he was just above the cave he let his right claws go back in and grabbed y/n's wrists. Pulling them over his head he dropped her into the cave, hearing her let out a small ''uff." when she landed on the rock. Knowing she was safe he swung himself into the cave, landing on his feet beside her. Looking around the cave he saw it thank fully to be empty. Letting out a sigh of releif he looked down at his female to see her shivering violently. Lifting her up he carried her over to the far cornner of the cave. Sitting her in his lap he pulled the wet gown over her head and tossed it to the side. Pulling her close to his chest he rubbed his hands up and down her arm, trying to warm her. 

When he felt her starting to go to sleep he shook her some, "No, stay awake. You can't go to sleep. You stay awake that's a order." he said a little harsh making her whimper. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, "I'm sorry, but you can't fall asleep or you will freeze to death. Come on, talk to me..." he said in a softer voice. "Abo...out.t.tt what?" she said through her chattering teeth. "I don't know anything... how old are you?" he asked thinking about things he really did want to know. "Nine..t..teen." she said making him raise his brows, she actualy was legal, good at least now he wouldn't feel like a pedophile. "where are you from?" "Y/h.." "hmff... figure's could tell that by your accent." he said smiling to himself a little. "What are we going to do now?" she asked her shaking calmed down as his body warmed her. "We'll stay here until it gets dark and then we'll head out... don't really know where yet... do ya have any family?" he asked and felt as she took a deep breath. "Stryker's men killed my dad when they took me... my mom died when I was little. I have a brother but I don't know where he is... we lost each other when we were runnning." she said and he could hear the saddness in her voice.  "hmm." was all he said before petting her head. "sleep now, you are safe and will need your energy for tonights walk." he told her pushng on her head to make her lay it on his chest. following his orders she quickly fell asleep.

Waking up Logan looked down to see his omega curled up in his lap, fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her but knew they needed to find warmth and food. "Time to wake up mate."  he said and heard as she groaned. Looking at him he saw the sleep in her eyes but she still gave him a smile. Huffing in amusment he bent down to lick lightly at the side of her mouth before standing and sitting her on her feet. Swinging her onto his back he moved over to the opening, looking down. WIthout a word he jumps down sheathing his claws into the stone rockside and climbing down.

 Once on the ground he sniffed around making sure none of stryker's men were nearby. Smelling none he looked in all directions before sitting her on her feet, and walking southeast, excpecting her to follow. They walked for what seemed like ever, the moon now high in the sky. Glancing back to check on her he saw her arms wrapped around her torso as she tried to keep herself as warm as possible. Her lips were now a blueish tent along with her fingers and toes. Knowing she would not be able to go on for much longer he went and lifted her into his arms, carrying her much like a person would a child. He felt as she layed her head on his shoulder and hissed at how cold her skin was. They both needed to find shealter fast. Looking up he saw what looked to be a rangers station. Sitting his female on the fallen log he heard her whimper at the lost of his warmth. "Stay." he said before making his way to the place. He looked around the cabin, searching for anything that may pose a threat. Seeing it empty he called her over. She was overjoyed to have somewhere they could rest. Going to try the knob she found it locked and growled, getting his attention. Going to the door he unsheathed one of his claws and cut a hole in the center of the bolt making the door swing open. With a smile she walked inside hearing him close the door back behind them and place something against it to hold it close. Seeing her looking around the cabin she opened a closet to find blankets. She was quickly pulling them down and wrapping them around her freezing body. Wolverine couldn't help but smile when she went to the small corner and burrowed herself into them. Following after her he sat down and pulled her into his arms, purring when she sat herself in his lap and wrapped the blankets around them both. 

Before long they were both warmed up making him more aware of the naked female in his lap. Licking at her claiming mark he could still taste the coppery from where the wound was not completley healed. Hearing her small gasp he smirked and proceded to rub his hands down to rest at her hips. Pulling her closer to his pelvis he gave a deep growl when she went to pull away from him, making her shrink inward. Moving to rub one of his hands over her sex she shundered. Knowing she wasn't going to sit still he gave a huff before flipping her over to lay on her back. Once on he was hovering over her he lined himself up with her entrance before slowly pushing in. The female cried out as she was streched around his cock. Burying his face into the crook of her neck he began pumping in and out of her letting her moans and gasps rile him on. Smirking he rolled them over so she was on top of him. She was surprised and let out a small eep when he pushed on her hips to make her sit up on him. When his member went further into her, hitting her cervix she cried out and went to move off of him. Hearing a growl she looked down and saw his teeth were bared. Holding her in place he began moving her hips back and forth. When he felt her place her hands on his wrists he looked up at her to see her head thrown back and her hair in a mess around her, the sight making the animal give a feral growl. Rubbing his hands up to her breasts he cupped them both in his hands and let her continue to rock her own hips. 

When she began to moan and snap her hips he knew she was close to her own climax. "Good girl, ride your alpha's cock." he said in a deep voice placing his hands on her thighs and let her use him. When she placed her hands on his chest he groaned when he felt a pain. Looking down he saw her claws digging into his chest, drawing blood. Trailing his eyes up to her face he saw the small fangs in her mouth that was opened in a clear 'o'. Smiling he traced his hand to her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. Instantly she cried out in her orgasm, when the high was over she fell forward onto his chest. Rolling them over he licked at her skinas he began snapping his own hips into hers. She whimpered at the abuse of her still sensitive pussy but he just growled into her neck, nipping at her skin in warrning. She had gotten her release, now it was time for his. She went to go grab his shoulder only to be too weak and drop the limb back to the floor. Feeling the animal in hiverm becoming desprate the wolverine sunk his teeth into her breast, sucking at her nipple. Snapping his cock into her as hard as he could. When his member began to pulse he quickly pulled out of her and kneeled between her legs. Shooting his seed over her nude body he marked his teritory, white lines of cum ran from the mound of her sex up to her chest and then the line that had made it to stripe her face. Feeling his inner animal approve of the scenting he saw the omega sleeping peacfully. Standing he wrapped her in the blanket before lifting her up and placing her under the table agiainst one of the walls. Making his way out of the cabin he smelled the air. Smelling no one he headed out to look for supplies. 

Wolverine had found a small store at the bottom of the mountain with food and winter gear. He changed into a pair of jeans with boots and a red plaid shirt. Grabbing a hiking bag he filled it with food, clothes for his mate. He was just on his way out when he saw a pair of multi-colored toe socks. Giving a huff of amusment he threw them in the bag. When he got back to the cabin he found her right where he had left her. She looked so exhusted and he hated when he shook her shoulder, waking her from her much needed sleep. "Wha? What's wrong?" She asked in a sleep filled voice. Rubbing her eyes she was startled when he flopped down beside her and started dropping items in her lap. Looking at him she saw he now had clothes on. When she looked at her lap she saw he had also gotten her clothes as well. Standing she quickly dressed in the warm clothing. He smiled at the clothing he had picked out, a pair of jeans and a black sweater that covered her from others. last when she was sitting beside him he gave her the socks he had gotten her. "Maybe these well help keep those feet of yours from freezing." he said when he saw her smiling. Seeing a bright light come through the windows they went stiff. They were here. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wolverine became erratic when the lights shinned in through the windows. "Quick put on your socks and shoes."he told her and saw as she didn't move only shook in fear. Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him, "Do as I say. I won't let them get you." he said and saw as tears fell from her eyes when she nodded. Looking around the room Wolverine gave a growl before going to the closet. Throwing open the door he looked at the wood floor, unsheathing one of his claws he cut at the floor until a couple of the boards popped up. "Okay come here." he said and she quickly obeyed, going to his side. "You get in there and don't come out until I come get ya, do you understand me." he told her but saw as she just shook her head, "No I want to go with you..." she stared but was stopped when he picked her up and sat her in the hole in the floor. He saw her crying but just started putting the boards back over her, "Please don't leave me." she sobbed making him meet her eyes. When he saw the fear in them he felt his heart ache "I will come back.. I promise." he told her. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her lips but pulled away quickly when he heard footsteps coming closer. Placing the last board back he looked down to see her covered. Closing the closet door he ran out the back door, making sure to get the attention of the others. 

y/n felt her heart beating in her chest, she could hear as the solders followed after her mate but there was still one set of footprints walking around the cabin. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth to keep her breathing silent. The person walked around the room until she heard a door open. She felt as tears rolled down the sides of her face as she prayed for them to go away. When the footsteps moved away she let out a silent sigh of relief. Suddenly the boards were ripped away and she went to scream before a sharp sting was felt in her neck and she fell asleep.

Wolverine cut down man after man before finally they all laid dead around him. Panting he knotted his brows when a strange sensation overcame him. His eyes snapped back in the direction of the cabin, his mate was in trouble. Snarling he ran as fast as he could back to the cabin. Running into the room he saw a man straddling her stomach as he locked a collar around her neck and cuffs around her wrists. She was kicking and fighting him as best she could and when wolverine saw he man slap her he gave a loud roar. The man looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide in fear before he was tackled off of the female. Wolverine snarled with his teeth bared as the man coughed up blood before finally going still. Looking to his mate he saw her to be gagged and restrained with tears flowing like rivers from her eyes. Making his way over to her he unsheathed one of his claws and cut the cuffs and collar from her. Going to the gag he pulled it from her mouth and instantly she was in his arms, hugging tightly to his neck. "Y..you came back for..m..me." she cried making his arms wrap around her. "I said I would darlin'." was all he said as he lifted her shaking body from the floor and made his way outside. Getting into one of the jeeps he placed her on the passenger side and shut the door. Starting the vehicle he  looked at her, "Sleep." was all he said before starting the vehicle and driving away. 

They rode and rode for what seemed like ever until she saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Canada'. Sitting up in the seat she looked over at her mate to see his face hard, focusing on the road in front of him. When her belly let out a loud growl he glanced over at her, "Grab that bag off the back seat." he told her and she looked to see the large hiking bag that he had her clothes in. Pulling in her lap she opened it to see a variety of junk food. Smiling she opened the bag of jerky and a can of Pepsi. He let out a huff of amusement when he saw her eating the jerky as quickly as possible. When she sat on her knees and held the meat to his mouth he took a bite of it. The two continued to eat the first real food they had had in who knows how long. When the sun was beginning to shine wolverine pulled over into a dirt path on the side of the road just outside a town. Parking the vehicle in the woods where it wouldn't be seen. Getting out of the vehicle he threw the bag over his shoulder and walked around to her side of the jeep. Opening the door he watched as she jumped down. Grabbing her hand he walked towards the small town. Finding a motel he told her to wait outside while he went and got them a room for the day. The man glanced over at y/n through the window but snapped his eyes back when wolverine slapped his hand on the desk. Handing him the key he came back outside and took her hand rather roughly before pulling her behind him to their room. Opening the door he smelled the air and scrunched up his nose at the stale smell. Seeing her walk inside he threw their bag down on the bed and took out the wallet he had snatched off of one of the bodies. Seeing a few more bucks he shoved it back in his pocket. "I'll be back, stay here." he told her before leaving.

Seeing the door shut y/n let out a sigh. Turning on the tv she found nothing that caught her attention and growled in boredom. He had been gone for almost thirty minutes now and she was confused on what to do. Looking around she perked up when she saw the bathroom. It had been a long time since she had had the luxury of bathing. Stryker and his men had threw her into a room and proceeded to spray her down with a hose right before she was given to Wolverine. Going into the room she saw no towels and bit her lip. Her alpha had told her to stay here, well it wasn't if she was leaving the motel she was just going to go get some towels from the office. Slipping her feet in her boots she skipped down to the office. Opening the door the man at the front counter looked up when the bell on the door rang. She couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out by the man. "Well What can I do for such a pretty little thing like yourself?" he said as his eyes raked up and down her body. "I was wondering if you had any towels?" she said in a small voice. The man bit his bottom lip and leaned over the counter, "Plan on taking a bath doll." he said looking her over. Shrinking inward she nodded.

Wolverine opened the door to their room, sitting the bag of breakfast food on the table he looked around the room to see y/n not there. The tv was on along with the bathroom light but she was gone. Growling he held back the animal as he went in search of his female. Stomping down the sidewalk he heard her voice and stopped, "Please just give me some towels so I can leave..." she said. He could tell by her voice that she was scared and quickly made his way in the direction. Getting to the glass door he looked in and felt his blood boil. The man was holding onto her wrist as she tried to pull away, "Now why would ya want ta leave? We could have so much fun right here..." When a loud growl filled the room they looked up and the man quickly let go of her arm making her fall backwards on the floor. Y/n watched as her alpha made his way over to stand in front of her. "Towels." was all he said and the man quickly placed a large pile in his arms. Turning around Wolverine bent down to lift his omega up and throw her over his shoulder. Nothing else was said as he carried her back to the room shutting the door before locking the deadbolt with a 'click'. Dropping the towels in the chair he sat on the bed and laid her over his lap. Pulling her pants down her legs he raised his hand and brought it down on her bare ass cheek. She cried out at the sudden pain and tried to kick out of his hold. "No! Stop! OWW!" she cried making him growl. Holding her down with one arm while his legs wrapped around hers to keep her from kicking him he continued her punishment. "I told you to stay here." he growled as he brought his hand down again. "I ju..just went to get towels... I wan..wanted a bath..." she sobbed, no longer fighting the inevitable. 

When he was done her ass was left red and raw and he pulled the rest of the clothes from her body. Carrying her into the bathroom he turned on the water and stood her up in the shower. Pulling the curtain closed he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Flopping down in the chair he tried to calm down. He could hear her crying quietly from the other room and placed his face in his hands. Looking at the floor  he listened as she took her shower. When the water finally turned off he heard the door open and looked up at her. She was looking at the tile floor and dripping wet, shivering. "I need a towel." she whispered and he quickly stood, grabbing one of the towels from the chair he walked over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rubbing the towel over her he helped to dry her off before going to grab the plate of food he had gotten them. "No. no clothes, get on the bed." he told her when he saw her going to get dressed. Looking up at him she obediently did as he said and climbed into the bed wrapping the blanket around her form.

Seeing her wrapped upon the bed he sat the plate of food in front of her before siting back down in the chair. "Eat." he told her when she didn't touch the food. Moving her shaking hands to the plate she lifted the eggs to her mouth and ate. The two mates ate in silence listening to the static tv show. When the Wolverine was done he sat back and watched his female. When she flipped the top back on the plate he sighed. "Do you know why I punished you?" he asked and saw as she fittled with her fingers and nodded. "because I didn't listen." she whispered. "mmmhm... turn around, get on your hands and knees." he said as he stood from the chair. Seeing her do as he said he purred as he undid his pants and keeled behind her. Pulling out his hard member he lined himself up with her sex, "You will learn to obey me." was all he said slamming into her. y/n screamed out as he entered her. Groaning at her tightness he grabbed hold of her hips and pulled out of her before thrusting back in. Wolverine held onto her hips tight enough to bruise as he fucked her. Rubbing one of hands up her back he pushed down on her neck making her lay with her face on the bed and her ass up. When he felt his release coming he picked up speed, hearing her cry out as she cummed he held her to him as he filled her with his seed. Catching his breath he looked down and slowly eased her to lay on the bed. Pulling out of her she whimpered and he gave a purr. Standing he covered her body with the blanket and did up his pants. Looking down at her he ran his knuckles over her cheek before leaving the room. Seeing a bar he saw a neon sign that read 'Cage fights'. Smirking he made his way over to it, Beer and fighting, that he could handle. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wolverine stumbled in his drunken haze as he made his way back towards his and Y/n's room. Fumbling with the keys he finally got the door unlocked before making his way inside. Dropping the keys on the table he went over to the bed to see his mate sleeping. He knotted his brows as he looked down at her. She was curled into a ball, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Looking over the bed he noticed her small nest she had made with the blankets, towels and pillows. Wolverine knew that nests were very important to omegas, it was something that made them feel safe. Knowing she had made one made him think, she was supposed to feel safe around him, he was supposed to give her that security not some bedding. He knew he had hurt her earlier and perhaps he had been to hard on her, after all she was young. It was no doubt she had just started her heats right before she had been given to him. Sighing he kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt. Slowly he climbed into the nest with her. Gently he pulled the part of the nest that was against her back away. Hearing her whimper he quickly replaced it with his own body, throwing one of the blankets over them both. Slowly moving his arm around her middle he held her tight in his arms. When she let out a sigh he smiled and layed his head above hers, kissing the back of her head. 

The next night Wolverine awoke to find his mate sitting in his side. His hand was placed over her thigh and she seemed to pay him no mind as she watched the small tv in the room. Lifting his head he just watched her for some time. She would give small giggles when something funny happened on the show but other than that she seemed to be contempt in his arms. "Mornin' darlin'." he said in a gruff voice making her jump before looking at him. "Good morning." she said. Rubbing his hand up to her back he smiled at her. "Hungry?" he asked and saw her nod quickly. Smiling he stood from the bed and put on his shoes and shirt. "Get dressed." He told her and saw as she obeyed, putting n the clothes he got her. 

Once they were both dressed he grabbed their bag and her hand before making his way out of the room. y/n followed her alpha without question but tilted her head to the side when she saw him leading her to a bar. Entering the building she heard a man talking over a loud speaker and saw the many rowdy people that inhabited the place. Glancing back at his omega he saw her looking uncertain and slightly worried. Pulling her closer into his side he kissed her head, "It's alright, just stay close to me." he told her and saw her nod. Leading her to one of the booths in the back he let her slide in to the back before sitting beside her. When a waitress came up he ordered them both a meal, him a beer and her a cream soda. He smirked when he saw her scarfing down her food, "Slow down mate, it ain't goin' no where." he said and saw her look up at him embarrassed. 

When they both had finished their food he chugged down the rest of his beer. Looking up he watched as the loser of the fight was carried out of the cage. The winner of the fight, some big fellow cheered in victory as the announcer called up for another fighter. Looking at his mate he met her eyes. Pointing at the chalk board hanging over the bar he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "See that, that's the bid going on for the night. Who ever wins by the end of the night get's that money... I'm going to win it and then we're gettin' out of here. Alright?" Nodding her head he saw worry in her eyes. "Don't worry darlin' I'll be fine. You stay here alright. Don't talk to anyone." seeing her nod again he kissed her lips before making his way over to the cage.

When the night was over over twelve other men had been dragged out of the cage, all losing their money to the wolverine. After he had collected his winnings he made his way over to the booth his female was in. He raised his brows and smirked when he saw four empty beer bottles on their table that had not been there before. Looking at his mate he saw her to be smiling up at him. Her face was covered in a glow and she giggled as he came to stand before her. Crawling over to him she stood in the booth, rather tipsy and hugged his neck. "Congratulations alpha." she said making him chuckle. Holding onto her with one arm he took one of the bills from his pocket before throwing it on the table to pay for their bill. Throwing their bag over his shoulder he lifted her up into his arms making her let out a surprised 'eep'. 

 Carrying her to the parking lot he took out the keys of the small camper he had won in a fight when the man had no more money. "Don't throw up down my back." he said and felt her sit up very quickly. She gave him her best angry glare, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!" she growled. The alpha male although angry she would raise her voice to him knew she was just drunk and just huffed out. "Yea sure you are." he said with a smirk. Getting to the camper he walked over to it and unlocked the door. Sniffing the air he scrunched up his nose at the musty smell. Making sure no one was inside he carried her in and shut the door behind them. Looking around he saw the small bed on one side with the other having a small kitchen area. Going to the truck part he sat her in the passenger seat before flopping down in the drivers seat. Turing the key the truck came to life with a loud roar. Looking over at her he saw her staring at him, "What?" he asked. "Do you love me?" she asked and he looked away. "Get some sleep." was all he said before taking off down the road. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lip begin to tremble. She said nothing as she just curled away from him and went to sleep.

Hearing a groan he looked over to see her waking up. She felt her head ache with the small hangover she had gotten. "Where did ya get this?" she asked looking around. "Won it." he said as he began to drive north east. Seeing her scrunching up her nose he held in his growl. "It will look better once ya clean it up some." he said and heard her growl. "Don't start that, your the woman.... Besides I know you want to make a nest in that bed and you won't make one with it being dirty." He knew he was right when she said nothing. "I don't have anything to clean with." she complained and he grumbled something she didn't catch before pulling into a parking lot. Pulling out the wallet he handed her a wad of money. "Go get the stuff you need." he told her with a growl. Taking the money she jumped out of the truck and went into the store.   


Wolverine was busy puffing on a cigar when he saw the female pushing a cart out to the camper. He knotted his brows as he got up to open the door for her. When she began handing him bag after bag he growled. "I thought you were just getting stuff to clean with not the whole damn store." Furrowing her brows she got in the truck and shut the door. He watched as she walked over to the bed and began balling up the blankets and cover s that were on them before throwing them to the side. Wolverine said nothing as she went about. Soon she had the once smelly mattress cleaned and covered in new sheets, blankets and pillows. Letting out a sigh he said nothing as he went back to driving while she continued to clean the camper. By the end of the day he parked the truck at a camp area with showers and plenty of open space before turning and going into the back where his female was. 

He raised his brows at the sight that met his eyes. The once dirty camper now looked clean and livable. The kitchen was clean with no more dirty dishes in the sink, the floors swept and mopped. Looking in the bed he saw his omega sitting in the corner with a pad of paper in her lap. Climbing into the bed he made sure to keep his feet off the bed ad looked to see what she was doing. He was surprised to see she was drawing. Looking at the paper he saw a couple sitting on a river bank overlooking the water. They were cuddled up in each others arms and a saw the two children beside them that seemed to be playing. Glancing at her face he saw the saddened look and knotted his brows. "This is your family?" and saw her nod. "Were your parents mutants too?" he asked and saw her nod again. "My mom could talk to animals my dad was a feral mutant like you. He was an alpha too. He always said that my mom was the only woman that could ever tame him, that ever made him feel like a man and not a animal." She told him. "He loved her." he said and saw as she nodded. Letting out a sigh he looked at the drawing again. "What you asked me earlier...If I lo..." He started, "It's okay... I'd rather you never told me than to say it and not mean it." she said in a whisper. Wolverine could hear the sadness in her voice no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Going to say something she flipped her sketch pad closed. "I got stuff to make supper if you can hook the gas up to the stove." she said pointing to the oven. Sighing he nodded his head before getting up and going outside to see what he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting the gas hooked up y/n had cooked them both a nice home cooked meal, something they both had not had in go knows how long. They had mostly stayed quiet through the meal occasionally looking up at one another. After they both had finished y/n washed the dishes and then grabbed her spare clothes and a towel she had picked up from the store. "I'm going to go take a shower." she told him and watched as he stood from the couch, "I'll come with you." he told her. Knowing he wasn't really asking she nodded her head and they both made their way towards the public showers. Wolverine had been happy when he saw no one else to be there. Walking into the shower he locked the door and watched as his female started to strip her clothes. He couldn't help his cock from growing stiff at the sight of her nude form and gave a low growl before following after her and removing his own clothes. 

Once they both were naked she turned on the shower and began to wash. The alpha male gave a cough when the strong smell of her soap hit him. "What is that shit?" he asked and saw her frown. "It's pomegranate... You don't like it?" she said and he just shook his head. "I like your scent better." he said and saw as she cocked her head to the side. "What do I smell like?" She asked and he gave a chuckle. "An omega. I can smell your heat even when your not in season. I can smell my seed on ya and my musk." he told her and saw her blush. "Doesn't sound like it would be too pleasant." she said as she went to wash her hair. "I love it. Ain't nothing better for an alpha male than smelling his claim over his female." when he saw her blush harder he smiled and went back to washing himself.

When the two were through she had wrapped a towel around her body and was busy getting her clothes when he went and lifted her into his arms. Grabbing their bag with his hand he started carrying her back to the camper. Throwing her on the bed he locked the door and dropped their bag on the floor. Stalking over to the bed he watched her mush like a predator does it's prey. "What are you doing?" she asked in a soft whisper not dare moving. "Gotta put my smell back on ya since ya just washed it all off." he told her as he leaned down to cage her in between his arms and legs. She was so small compared to his bulky frame making her look fragile and innocent. Slamming his lips into hers he growled out and quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth making her gasp. Snatching the towel off her he threw it behind him and rubbed his hand down to grab her hip hard. Moving his hand in between her legs he shoved them apart and placed himself between her thighs. Creasing her lips he trailed a finger up her slit until he pushed forward and rubbed over her hole, feeling the slick that covered his finger. When her hips bucked towards his hand he quickly smacked her thigh and gave a growl, "Who's is control?" he growled into her lips making her whimper. ".. you are alpha." she whined but heard as he purred. "Good gurl." he cooed before going back to rubbing at her sex. 

Slowly he pushed his finger into her and curled it just right to make her give a moan. He fucked her with his finger for a few moments before he pulled away and lined his cock up with her entrance. Without warning he slowly pushed in. She was surprised to find no pain this time and just let out a soft cry of pleasure. "You listen to me and be a good omega and i reward you..." he told her with a smirk. "You disobey me and I'll fuck you until you can't walk." he told her as he peppered kisses up her chest to her neck. Thrusting in and out f her he groaned and purred, "But your going to be a good little omega for me aren't you?" he asked and felt her nod her head. "Good gurl." he said as he licked and nipped gently at her neck. When she felt her climax coming she began to give small whimpers. "Cum for me baby." he said and she was quick to follow his orders. Her inner muscles squeezing his member. "Mmmmm God darlin' I love your body." he groaned into her neck and instantly her high went away. She layed their in shock at what he had just said. He loved her body...but not her? Feeling him tensing up he gave a growl before biting down on her neck and filling her with his seed. 

The alpha male continued to roll his hips into her pelvis not noticing the tears rolling down his mate's cheeks. She said nothing as he panted in her neck and layed on top of her. When he was done he rolled off of her and layed on his side. Without a word he grabbed her and pulled her to lay with her back to his chest and his arm over her belly. Letting out a sigh he went to sleep as she just cried. The realization that she was nothing more to him than a hole to fuck hurt her so much more than any torture Stryker ever did. After a few hours she had made her decision. When he rolled over in his sleep, releasing her she quietly made her way out of the bed. Grabbing her clothes she put them on and looked at him, her alpha, her mate. She felt as her heart ached with the knowledge that he would never love her. Opening the door she tensed when she heard it creek and looked back to see him just give a snore and kick his foot. Letting out a sigh she closed the door and ran into the woods, away from the only person she knew could protect her.


	9. Chapter 9

Wolverine groaned as he woke up, stretching on the bed. While in the middle of his stretch he stilled and his eyes flew open. Snapping his head beside him he saw his female to be gone. Sitting up in the bed he looked around the small camper and still did not see her. Jumping out of the bed he pulled his pants on and threw the door to the camper open before running to the showers. When he busted open the door he heard a small scream and looked to see another woman wrapped in a towel but no y/n. He gave a loud growl as he went back to the camper. Looking around the camp sight he saw her foot prints in the dirt but no others. She had left on her own. Feeling his animal enraged that his omega would leave him he quickly got back in the camper and threw on the rest of his clothes. Lifting his shirt from the floor he looked down to see her sketch pad. It was opened and had writing on it.

_My mate,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't leave in person but I knew you would never let me._

_I love you, but I now realize that you are never going to love me. I want a family._

_I want to mean more to you than just someone you can mate whenever you want_

_to. I don't blame you, I know you didn't choose me and I'm sorry you got forced to_

_take care of me._ _Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Stay safe._

_Love y/n, your omega._

Lowering the pad to the bed he dropped it and sat on the bed. Looking beside him he ran his fingers over where she had just layed hours ago. He had done this. She had left because he couldn't man up and say three damn words. He had made her feel like she was nothing to him. That he didn't want her, that she was forced upon him. He didn't love her not at first but he felt something for her now. He thought it was just his alpha instincts to care for his omega but this went deeper. It caused his heart to ache knowing he had hurt her. Maybe this was love. It had to be, he loved her. He loved her and now she was gone. Taking a deep breath he stood and went to the driver's seat. Turning the key he put the truck in drive and started off towards the next town. He would find her if it was the last damn thing he did.

It had been four months and the wolverine had yet to find her. The last town he had went through a man at the local diner said that he had seen a girl with the description he had gave come through about a week ago. "Did she saw where she was headed?" he asked but saw the man shake his head, "She headed south, maybe back towards America." Nodding his head in thanks he went south. It was the middle of the night when wolverine was driving down long dark road. The snow was picking up and he knew he needed to find her soon or risk her dying of hypothermia. Leaning over to turn on the heater he looked back up as a large figure landed on the hood of his truck. Jerking the wheel he was thrown forward when he hit a tree. Giving a groan he sat up int he snow and looked to see he had been thrown through the front window. He hissed as his skin healed back together on his forehead. Standing he craned his neck to the side and heard as his bones cracked. Looking around his movements stopped when he heard whimpering. He knew that sound well. That was his omega's whimpering. Snapping his eyes in the direction he saw her but it was not joy that overcame him but anger. Her hands and ankles were bound by a wire that was clearly cutting into her skin and a cloth gag was tied around her mouth. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and a trail of blood running from her nose and brow. Her eyes held fear as looked into his brown ones.

Finally looking towards the figure that had her he gave a growl to see a large male holding her by the back of her neck. Wolverine could tell by looking at him that the male was a feral mutant and an alpha as well. He had long blond hair with matching eyebrows. His eyes were black and a large smile showing his sharp canines covered his face. "Missing something runt?" the man called out making wolverine give a loud growl and go to advance. "Ah ah ah. Not so fast." he chimed out as he tightened his hold in the females neck making her give a whine of pain. Stopping his movements wolverine stared a the alpha with fury clear on his face. Pulling y/n closer to him, he growled as the other male sniffed at her hair and licked at the trail of blood rolling from her brow. "mmmm she sure does smell good. Does she taste as good as she looks?" he said as he groped at he omega's breasts hard. "Don't touch my mate!" wolverine snarled making the man laugh. "Now now runt let's not go laying claim over the prize just yet." he called as he continued to run his hands over her body. "What do you want?" wolverine growled. "Me? I just want a good fight. Simple really, winner gets to rut the bitch and claim her as his own." the alpha said in a clam voice. Giving a growl he unsheathed his claws. "Shiny! I got claws too darlin'... see." he said as he layed his hand across her thigh and scratched upward ripping her jeans and leaving four large gashes across her leg. When wolverine heard his female let out a loud scream of pain around the gag he roared in anger. "Come on then!" Wolverine growled. Smirking the rival alpha tossed the omega through the air into a tree. Seeing her small body land hard against the tree he heard her yelp out and watched as she fell to the ground her eyes closed as she was left unconscious. "Let's play." the alpha growled and the two charged towards each other, Ready to kill.                                                                                                                  

 


	10. Chapter 10

Slamming into each other Wolverine was quickly knocked backwards. Now that he was closer he could easily tell the man was a whole lot bigger than him. With a loud growl he slashed at the man's chest, cutting open the skin. Seeing the man fall to one knee he thought he had won. That was until the man looked up to him with a wicked smirk. Looking at his chest wolverine watched as the skin began to grow back together before soon the only thing remaining was a small trace of blood on his shirt. Standing there in shock he was knocked backwards by a hard backhand. Landing at the base of a tree he groaned and quickly stood back up. The two males continued cutting each other open with their claws, wolverine gave a loud roar when the man sunk his teeth into his calf. Kicking him away he backed up to find they had fought their way to the cliff side. Hearing a growl Wolverine saw as the man jumped towards him and was quick to jump out of the way letting the man dive over the cliff. Getting to his feet he looked over the edge to see the alpha's body laying on the rock bottom. Walking away he made his way back towards his female. 

Getting to her body he rolled her over to see she was still knocked out. Feeling her pulse he felt it beating strongly against his finger an let out a sigh of relief. Unsheathing one of his claws he cut the wire that was binding her wrists and ankles, seeing a dark bloody line where it had been cutting into her skin. Removing the gag from her mouth he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped her up in it before lifting her into his arms and making his way back towards his truck. Going inside he layed her on the bed and covered her up to help get her warm while he went to get the truck moving again. "Fuck." he growled when he saw the front of the truck caved in some. Going to the driver side he turned the key and was surprised to hear it come to life. Unfortunately it only lasted for a second before yet again it died. Slamming his fist down on the hood he roared out in anger. Looking down at the ground he was snapped out of his anger when he heard a vehicle coming towards them. Looking up he saw a truck and waved them down. When a older man got out out of the truck he looked at wolverine's crashed truck. "Are ya alright son?" he asked and wolverine was quick to nod his head. "Yea, deer jumped out in front of me." he lied but the man seemed to buy it. "If ya'd like I can tow ya into the next town, get ya to a garage." he offered and wolverine gave an appreciative smile. "I'd much appreciate it. thank ya." he said. "Alright, let's get ya hooked up." he said going to pull a chain out of his bed. Glancing at where he knew his female was he let out a sigh, at least when they got to a town he could get her fixed up.

It had been an hour ride back into the town but thankfully it was higher in the mountains. Wolverine knew the rival alpha wasn't dead. He ad seen him heal, no doubt he would be wanting revenge. Once they were there the man, he know knew as Frank had towed him to the local shop. "My son owns the shop, I'll get em' to come fix your truck. There's a motel right across the street with a pub beside it if your hungry. Once it's done I'll let ya know." he told him as he went to drive away. Tilting his head in thanks Wolverine looked to the motel Frank had spoken of. Getting a room he went back to the camper and saw y/n sleeping, Grabbing his bag he lifted her into his arms. Getting in the room he kicked the door shut behind him and went to lay her on the bed. The room was nicer that the others they had stayed in. Going into the bathroom he started the tub, letting it fill with hot water to help her no doubt sore body. Looking down at her he slowly began undressing her. He let out a growl when he saw the many bruises that covered her body. The worst was the dark purple and green area that covered her left side. He knew it had to have been where the alpha had thrown her into the tree. Pulling her pants down her legs he heard her whimper and looked to see the four large gashes on her thigh where she had been scratched were stuck to the material of her jeans. Knotting his brows he took a deep breath. Covering her mouth with one hand he grabbed the jeans with the other before ripping them the rest of the way down her legs. The omega let out a scream around his hand and he saw as tears filled her eyes. 

When she went to move away from him he quickly sat beside her and moved to pet her head. Cradling her in his lap he heard her sniffling and felt his heart break. "Shh it's alright darling. I got ya." he purred into her hair, peppering her head with kisses. When she had calmed down he moved to look at her. Her eyes were slightly open as small tears still rolled down her cheek and the bridge of her nose. Petting her head he felt her sigh in his hold. "I got ya a bath made." he told her as he slowly lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. Placing her in the water he heard as she let out a small whimper when the water touched her injured body. When his hands moved away from her she whined making him confused. "I'm going to get ya something for pain and some food I'll be back." he told her going to walk away but then she just let out a sob and he saw as her lip began to tremble. "No! Please don't leave me." she cried as she grabbed hold of his pants. Bending down he kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand from his pants. "Bringing the limb to his lips he placed a soft kiss over the wounds on her wrist. "It's okay. I'll be right back.. I have to go get ya some bandages and ya need ta eat. I'll come back mate, I will...." "what if he comes back?" she cried with a trembling lip. Growling slightly he looked into her eyes, "I Will never let him hurt you again, do you understand me? I'm going to take care of you..." he told her in a deep voice. "..why? I left you.." she whimpered looking down at the floor with guilt. " Because I'm your alpha and your my omega.... and.. I..love ya." he told her and watched as her eyes slowly lifted to look at his. "What?" she asked thinking she had misheard him. Smirking he cupped her cheek, "Oh course you'd make me say it again, I love ya. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it." he told her and saw as she smiled through her pain, "I love you too wolvie." she said. " Wait a minute now..." he said when he heard her nickname for him but was swiftly cut off by her pulling him forward by the collar of his shirt to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

It took two days to fix the truck and during that time the wolverine had helped his female heal. He had stitched up her leg and bandaged the rest of her wounds. Making her stay in bed for the time while they were here he brought her whatever type of food she wanted and watched the cartoons on the motel tv with her. When it came time for them to leave he was anxious to get out of the area even if the town had been a nice one. He knew that the mutant y/n had told him was Saber tooth would find them soon and he wanted to be gone long before that. Lifting her up he carried her to the truck and went to sit her on the bed when she looked at him, "Can I sit up front with you?" she asked making him carry her up the front and sit her in the seat gently. Turing the key he was happy to hear the vehicle working fine. Putting it into drive they headed back north. "Why do you always go north?" she asked him in a curious voice. Glancing at her he focused back on the dark road. "Be harder for anyone to find us. Thicker air, less people, bunch of reasons really... why were you heading south?" he asked. "I was going to try and find my brother, he was heading north when we got separated." she said in a soft voice. Nodding he continued driving but saw the sad look on her face. "We'll find him, It may be a while but I'll look for him. I got to get you someplace safe first, it'll be spring soon and it will be easier for Saber tooth to find you again." he told her honestly. Seeing her curl up some and give a whimper he regretted telling her. "You should have let him have me, he'll kill you if he finds us again."

Pulling off onto the side of the road he turned to her and gripped her chin in his hand. Meeting her tear filled eyes he shook his head. "No. No, you are my mate, my omega. He will not have you ever do you understand me. I will fight for the rest of my life if it means I am the only man that will ever lay claim over ya. He is not going to take ya from me again. If he finds us, I'll beat em' just like I did last time, alright?" he told her in a deep voice. When she nodded he sighed, "Who is your alpha?" "You." she whispered. "And who's omega are you?" "Yours." she answered again. "That's right. I will protect you." he told her before placing a kiss on her cheek. Pulling back he felt her head follow his shoulder and looked into her tired eyes. Standing he lifted her up and moved her onto the bed. Looking around she smiled at the pillows and blankets that were still where she left them. "You kept my nest." she said in a happy voice making him smile. "Get some sleep mate." he told her as he covered her up with one of the blankets. 

Wolverine had drove north for three weeks watching as early spring arrived. He had stopped along the way earning money in the fighting cages and putting it aside. Getting out of the truck y/n watched as her alpha male went and knocked on a door. He hadn't told her what he was doing only that she needed to trust him. When the door opened she couldn't see who he was talking to only watched as he pulled out a wad of money and handed it to the person. Nodding his head he stuck something in his pocket before making his way back to the truck and getting in. "What..." she went to question but not before he held up his finger to stop her, "What did I say?" he asked making her sigh, "I know I know, trust you." she said making him smirk.

A while later the female looked around as they pulled off down a dirt path in the mountains. Looking around she saw most of the snow starting to melt away revealing green trees. It was a long path but when suddenly the trees opened up to show a small cabin with a open yard. Looking to her alpha she knotted her brows, "Do you like it?" he asked with a small grin. "You...is is this ours?" she asked in a happy voice. When he gave a small nod and a grunt she couldn't stop smiling. Once the truck had slowed down she jumped out. "Hey careful of your stitches!" he yelled after her not being able to stop the chuckle in his voice. It filled him with joy to see his female so happy, especially after what they had gone through. Shutting off the truck he followed after her.

Opening the door to the cabin he held her hand to keep her from running inside. Sniffing the air he made sure they were alone. Smelling no other he stepped inside and looked around. The walls were all wooden along with the floors and the ceiling that was opened up to show the beams. It wasn't big but it was cozy. There was a fireplace on the wall in the main living area that was empty for now. In the room beside it was a small kitchen with a single sink and a small fridge and oven. Pulling her along he made his way into the room in the back of the home. He enjoyed the fact that there was only one window in the room making it harder for anyone to break in. Off the bedroom was a bathroom with a tub and shower made of stone. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his middle and began hugging him tightly. "I love it, thank you alpha!" she said into his chest making him smile and pet the back of her head. "We'll have ta get some furniture and stuff ta fill it with but should work for a while." he told her. 

After bringing in their things wolverine went to go chop some wood for a fire. Spring may be on it's way but it was still rather chilly. Coming back inside with an arm full of wood he looked to see his mate had already made them a nest of bedding by the fireplace and was laying on it looking into the fire. He could tell she had taken a bath as her hair was wet and now she wore nothing but one of his shirts that was far too big on her. "Well ain't that a sight." he said with a growl as the shirt showed just the bottom of her ass cheeks. Looking at him she watched as he through a few more logs on the fire before kicking off his boots and joining her on the bed. When she cuddled up to him he couldn't help from purring in approval. It had been a long time since they had matted and his the animal was raging to mate. Kissing her neck he let out a growl when she rubbed her hand up his chest under his shirt. "Your playing a dangerous game little girl." he said in a deep voice as he nipped at her neck and began pushing off her shirt. Pulling back she looked into his eyes, his pupils were dilated to show almost no brown. "Tell me again." she whispered. "I love you." he said without pause. "I love you too." she said as he leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Rolling her to her back he straddled her legs as he leaned forward to unbutton the shirt. Seeing her nude chest he growled and leaned forward to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Suckling the nub until it was red he licked over to do the same to the other. Please.." she whimpered making him bite down on the mound of her breast. Gasping out she got the message, he was in control. 

When both of her nipples were left red and raw he licked down her stomach to her sex, spreading her legs he looked down and felt his alpha begging to be released. Shaking his head he licked up her slit and heard her give moan. Lapping at her sex he slowly pushed one of his fingers into her entrance making her hips buck unwillingly. "Hold still." he said in a scowling tone. "Yes alpha." fucking her with his finger he added another to ready her for him. Soon she was relaxed enough that he crawled back up her body and removed his clothes. Laying on top of her he felt her skin against his own. Feeling her shiver he licked the side of her neck and pulled one of the blankets up over his shoulders to help keep her warm. Kissing her shoulder and neck he moved to look at her face. She looked relaxed and calm something she had never looked when they matted before. He decided it was the only way he ever wanted to see her again. His female knew she was loved by her alpha, that she meant more to him than just someone for his to fuck. "My mate." he said before slowly pushing into her. He watched with awe as her eyes slowly slid shut and she gasped at being filled with his cock. Rolling his hips back and forth he made love to her. He listened as she moaned out his name and lifted her head from the bed with every pump of his hips. Before long she was grasping at his back, digging her sharp claws into his shoulder blades only for the cuts to soon heal. When he felt her muscles clap shut around him she cried out as she came. Smiling he growled into her neck and pushed in as far as he could, filling her with his seed. Rocking back and forth for a few minutes he gave a sigh and kissed her neck. Rolling over he looked to see her close to sleep. Smirking he moved to hold her close. Sighing he kissed the back of her head, "Promise you'll still be here when I wake up this time?" he mumbled as he placed lazy kisses on her head. "Mmmhm." she said as she was close to sleep. "Good, I need your help fillin' this house with little ones." he smirked and heard her let out a small squeak.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer had came and gone with no problems from the outside world. Logan had gotten a job working at the local mill and y/n spent her days working at their home. She had made a small garden over the summer growing them food and canning it for winter. It had come to no surprise when her belly also began to grow. Wolverine had been excited to know that he had breed his female. That she would soon be having his cub or cubs. He was for sure it was the latter considering how large her belly had grown and how much movement she had been feeling from the inside. Smiling to himself he turned off the truck a grabbed his box that he took lunch in. It had begun to snow earlier this morning and so he had made sure to get off work early so that he would be able to chop wood for a fire. Walking up to the cabin he stopped when an unfamiliar scent hit him. Smelling the air he gave a loud growl when he recognized it as male. Unsheathing his claws he quietly made his way into the house. Going towards the kitchen he stopped around the corner when he heard a growl, "DAMNIT!" the male yelled. Fearing that his mate was in trouble wolverine gave a growl before quickly charging into the room claws bared ready to kill the intruder. Seeing the other male turn in the chair he was sitting in he went to attack when he heard a scream. "No!" Looking he saw as his omega came forth and got between the two. Wolverine quickly stopped his attack but left his claws out. Looking at his mate he saw she was unharmed and felt as she placed her hands on his chest. "Alpha it's okay... this is my brother, Ryan." hearing her words wolverine looked back at the male and saw the resemblance now. He too had the same hair and eye color as his sister but wolverine could tell he was older, and alpha at that. Letting his claws go back in he took a deep breath to calm his rage. Looking down he saw his leg was propped up on one of the chairs and had a very deep and infected looking wound on his lower calf. Walking around to the other side of the table he saw a sandwich on the table in front of the male along with one of his beers. It irritated him that the man was eating and drinking his food but then he took notice how skinny the younger male was. 

"I'm sorry for intruding into your home." the man said looking to wolverine and then down to the food. "No it's fine, I was just not expecting another to be here." Wolverine replied as polite as he could. Sitting in the chair in front of the male he watched as his female went back to treating her brothers leg. Within no time she had the wound clean and bandaged. When she went to walk towards the stove wolverine wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Take a break." he told her when she went to object. Doing as her alpha said she saw her brother looking at them with his rows raised. "Wow, congrats, the only other person to ever make her mind was our dad." he chuckled making y/n stick her tongue out at him. "So how exactly did you find us?" Wolverine asked taking a sip of his beer. "Professor Xavier told me where you were, once I got close enough I found her scent..." "Wait, who the fuck is this professor? How does he know about us?" Wolverine asked the dangerous edge coming back to his voice. "He's a friend. A mutant that can read minds and other things like that. He has this machine that helps him find mutants and help them." Ryan told them. Tightening his jaw wolverine let out a deep growl, he didn't like people knowing where they were, people watching them. "I don't need his help." wolverine growled and y/n tensed. Turning she placed her hands on his and looked into his eyes, silently begging him to calm down. 

"Look man I didn't say you needed his help but I did. I needed to find my sister, she is my responsibility." Ryan told the alpha male but it did nothing to help calm him. "Not anymore. I'm her mate. I take care of her." Wolverine growled standing and placing y/n on her feet. "You think I'm scared of you?! No one gave you permission to claim her! And right now I damn sure ain't liking her with someone like you!" Ryan growled also standing to get face to face with the other male. "Please stop..." y/n begged as the two seemed to square off against one another. She was afraid, she knew they were both alphas and alphas typically didn't get along with one another. Ryan was her brother and the only family she had left but Logan was her mate. Becoming afraid that they may begin fighting she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and let out a cry. "Darling?" wolverine called out when he heard her cry. Turning he saw her bending over. "I..I just need some fresh air." she said as she wobbled out into the yard. "See what you did! Now she is upset. Good fucking mate you are!" Ryan growled, pushing past him to follow his sister.

With a loud growl Wolverine stomped after the two. Seeing the male he shoved him away from his mate. "I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my female!" he yelled. Y/n watched as the two began to fight with one another and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She begged them to stop but they just ignored her. When Wolverine went to go punch Ryan he stopped short, "Backing down so soo..." "Shut up." Wolverine said as he listened around them and smelt the air. "What happened to your leg?" he asked the younger male making him confused, "What?" "Your leg how did you injure it?" Wolverine yelled moving to stand. "I got in a fight with another alpha in the area, why?" Ryan said. "You fucking idiot. Do you know what you have done!? You led him here, you led him to her!" he yelled and then heard a snap. Looking in the direction of the forest he quickly forgot about his mates brother as Sabertooth charged out of the woods. Seeing him go straight for y/n Wolverine tackled him to the ground. "LOGAN!" y/n screamed in fear as the alpha began slashing and clawing at him. Hearing the omega Sabertooth smiled wickedly at her and went to pounce but was caught by Ryan. The younger alpha was no match for the wild beast and was quickly thrown back. Standing Sabertooth began to stalk towards the female. Licking his sharp teeth he nodded to her belly, "My my haven't we been busy." he chuckled. Looking back at wolverine he smiled, "Damn runt didn't think ya had it in ya." he mocked. When he went to grab her Wolverine jumped forward to catch his legs sending the alpha to the ground. Sabertooth kicked and thrashed attempting to get away from him, it was taking everything he had o hold him. Looking up at his female he saw her crying. "RUN!" he yelled in his alpha voice making her snap out of her fright and run into the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Y/n ran as fast as she could through the forest, holding her belly she tried to push on but after a while she felt another sharp pain and fell to her knees. Her breath became labored as the pain came in waves. Feeling her panties and legs wet she lifted her dress to see it was clear. She was in labor, the pups were coming now. Tearing a piece of her dress off she put it in her mouth and bit down on it. Letting out a muffled scream as the labor pains continued she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She knew better than to call for her alpha, no doubt Saber tooth would hear her if she did. Thinking she quickly moved to sit and pulled her panties off. When another contraction wreaked her body she rolled to get on her knees and leaned against the tree for balance. Crying out she felt the need to push and tried to ignore it. Looking at the darkening sky she silently prayed for someone to help her. No longer being able to hold back her body began to push on it's own. A blood chilling scream went through the rag in her mouth. Gasping for air before pushing again she did not even hear the footsteps running towards her. When hands found their way to her shoulders she looked to see her brother. On half of his face there were deep scratches making blood run down his face. "Come on y/n/n we have to go!" he said pulling on her arm. Crying out at the movement he took notice of her current state. "NOW?" he gasped and she nodded. Crying out she gave another push. "Ryan please! Help me. It hurts." she sobbed and saw her brother take a deep breath. Pulling his shirt over his head he knelled beside her and felt between her legs to feel a head. "Okay y/n the head is out. One more big push." he said. Nodding she pushed with all her might and felt a pressure leave her body. Ryan quickly grabbed the pup before it could hit the ground and wrapped it in his shirt. "It's a girl." he smiled, looking at his sister to see her holding her arms out for the child. Handing her over Ryan gave a groan as he lifted the he cord to his mouth and bit it into. Gagging a bit he restrained himself from getting sick. Hearing footsteps coming he gave a growl but saw it to be Logan. The alpha male was currently healing from a large gash on his chest. Skidding to a stop Wolverine looked at the scene before him and couldn't help from smiling but it quickly fell when a loud roar filled the air.

Going to his female he looked to see her face flushed of color and her lower dress to be covered in blood. She looked exhausted as she held their pup close to her lips. "You have a daughter." she said in a very weak voice, placing light kisses to the baby girl's head. Moving his shaking hand to the pups head he smiled and looked back to his mate when she grunted in pain. "Another..." she cried and handed the baby over to her brother. Lifting her dress he watched as she pushed and nothing happened. After another few minutes of pushing he looked to his mate before moving his hand inside of her to feel for the baby. When he felt feet he became afraid. "It's breached." he said and saw her lip quiver. If they couldn't hurry and get it out the baby would die. Looking at her daughter and back to her mate she felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Cut it out." she said in as steady of a voice as she could. When her alpha looked to her with a stern face and shook his head she let out a sob. "Logan please..." she begged but he just looked down. " I won't kill you." he said. Grabbing his blood covered hand she looked into his tear filled eyes. "I'm dead anyway. I've lost too much blood.... Save our pup. Hurry before he finds us." she told him. Looking at Ryan Wolverine saw him to be crying as well. When her hand tightened around his he looked back at her to see her smiling. Nodding her head he unsheathed one of his claws and met her eyes once more. "I love you." he sobbed and saw her smile, "I love you too." she said before a scream erupted from her mouth. Dragging his claw across her belly he Quickly moved to grab the small pup covered in blood. Pulling it from his mate he looked down and smiled, "Another girl." he said as he layed the little girl on her mothers chest. Taking the first girl from Ryan he layed her beside her sister on y/n's chest. He watched as she kissed both girls heads and held them close. Tears rolled down her cheeks but a smile stayed on her face. "Hope and Faith." she said in a weak voice as she looked to her mate for approval. He tried to hold back his tears as he gave a swift nod and forced a smile. "Take care of our girls." she whispered softly. The two alphas watched as y/n placed one final kiss on the girls heads before her eyes closed and a soft breath left her chest. "NO!" Wolverine screamed falling forward to grab her blood soaked dress in his hands. Hearing the girls crying he moved to wrap the second girl, Faith in his shirt and pull them both into his arms. Leaning down to place one last kiss on his mates limp lips he stood. 

Wolverine and Ryan ran far from Saber tooth until they reached the river. Looking he saw it to be too rough to cross with the pups in his arms. The water was already freezing and he couldn't get them wet or the would freeze. Looking around he heard a loud noise coming from above him and saw it to be a jet. Watching it land he gave a growl as the doors opened and a woman stepped out. She wore all black with a long cape. Her skin was brown and her hair white. "Storm!" Ryan yelled as the woman made her way over to the two feral mutants. "Logan this is Storm she is from Xavier's school she is here to help." Ryan said. Hearing another roar Wolverine looked to see Saber tooth charge through the woods and stop to look at him. The two stared each other down for a moment until he looked down at his pups. Nuzzling them both he handed them over to Ryan. Seeing confusion on the younger males face he unsheathed his claws. "Look after them." he said as he turned to the alpha. Ryan stood their for a moment not moving. "Go. Keep them safe." Wolverine said. Taking a deep breath Ryan nodded to Storm and the two hurried back to the jet. Feeling the gush of wind against his back as the jet took off he kept his eyes on Saber tooth. "Let's play pup." Saber tooth smiled. Giving a loud roar the two charged at each other.

Limping down the hill Wolverine carried the a rock towards the long pile already stacked. Kneeling beside his mate's grave he placed the stone with the others. Feeling tears roll down his cheeks he looked down. "I'm sorry darling... I didn't protect you. I failed as your alpha. It should have been me. Our girls need you, not me. They need their mother. I'm no good for them y/n. I can't go to them, if I do someone will come after me and they will get hurt. I'm sending them your things so that they will have something of yours when they get old enough. Ryan is going to take care of them, raise them up to be beautiful, sweet, caring women just like their mama. I'm sorry you won't be there to see it, but I know you'll be watching them from where you are now. Maybe one day we will all be together again. I love you darling... and I always will." 


End file.
